naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Shusuke Amagai
Shusuke Amagai 'is the former captain of the Third Squad after Gin Ichimaru's betrayal. He was also the mastermind behind the Kasumioji Conspiracy. Appearance Shūsuke Amagai has a rather unkempt appearance to himself, due to his messy hair and chin stubble. He is a tall and muscular Shinigami who has chin-length blueish hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. As opposed to his predecessor, he wears a long-sleeved captain's haori. Aside from the extra sword sheath and the strange paper that he keeps in the fold of his uniform, his outfit is a standard Shinigami uniform, albeit with a few other changes such as three pockets on his right ribcage part of his uniform.. Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman *Shunpo Expert *Kido Master *Hakuda Expert *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Keen Intellect *Great Spiritual Power Zanpakuto Raika (''Ligthning Flash) - In its sealed form, it resembles a kodachi. It has an olive-green hilt, with a bronze bow-shaped tsuba. He carries it in a red scabbard attached to a strap hanging on his waist. *Shikai - Raika's release command is "'''Sever". Shusuke holds his Zanpakuto upside down behind his back and calls out the release command. In its Shikai, Raika takes the form of a white longsword, with a hook at the end and curved, shell-like pipes that form the hilt. Upon transformation, the pipes emit flames, in both Shikai and Bankai form. The flames emitting from the holes produce a sound similar to a trumpet. Shikai Special Ability - The pipes emit fire, heating the blade and causing it to take on a more fiery color. By heating the blade, it can harness enough potent flames to ward off destructive-laced energies of even a Bankai grade weapon or technique. *Fireball *Fissures of Fire *Bankai: Raika Goen Kaku '(''Lightning Flash Flame Shell) - Amagai holds out his Zanpakuto in front of him as fire swells around him. Raika becomes a large and more detailed version of its former self. Raika Gōen Kaku takes the form of an enlarged sword, and turns the edge of the blade a crimson red color, with a hook at the end. The inner side of the hook-blade sports several jagged edges. A large white shell with a light-purple trim covers the hilt. A massive hollow pauldron/shield with the handle is hidden behind it. The sword is about as tall as Shusuke in this form. Bankai Special Ability *Flamethrower *Enhanced Fissures of Fire *Wave of Fire *Goen Ryuga *Goen Ryuga: Homura *Raiendan Bakkoto Turning Fork Form *Energy Blast *Energy Blade *Communication Field True Form *Bakkoto Special Ability List of Moves and Techniques *Fireball *Fissures of Fire *Flamethrower *Goen Ryuga *Goen Ryuga: Homura *Raiendan *Wave of Fire *Unknown Bakudo Spell List of Awakenings *Bankai: '''Raika Goen Kaku Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Izuru Kira (Lieutenant, formerly) *Makoto Kibune Enemies *Ichigo Kurosaki *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Rojuro Otoribashi *Rurychiyo Kasumioji *Kasumioji Clan Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Third Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Onmitsukido